


help wanted

by SeaCircle



Series: classifieds [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaCircle/pseuds/SeaCircle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds an application to SI and gets overly excited.  Pepper is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	help wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This work does not comply with anything that happens after Turn, Turn, Turn.
> 
> Also, I figured out how to embed images!

Pepper Pots was done.  She sank back into her chair as her last meeting of the day with accounts payable finally left her office.  She toed off her shoes, tipped her head back and closed her eyes, just for a moment.

Of course, this is when Tony took the opportunity to barge through her door to the audible protests of her secretary, waving a StarkTab.

“Pep!” he exclaims.  “I need it.”

Unfortunately for Pepper, Tony demanding that he ‘needs’ something is not an uncommon occurrence.  Her success rate for talking him out of it was steadily reaching 66%.

“Tony, whatever it is, it is probably going to cost way more money than is necessary to spend.  You can’t buy dinosaur DNA every time it crops up on eBay.”

“First, that was once, and tell me it wouldn’t be cool to have a pet dinosaur-“

“Not touching that one.”

“-but this is different.  This is a perfect opportunity for me to start training my protégé and piss off agents in the process!”

“Wait, what?  Why do you need a protégé?”

Tony responded with a look, “Pep, please,” he waved off the question.  “Just take a look.”

Pepper sighed.  At this point, it was better just to indulge him for a bit.  “Alright,” she says holding out a hand for Tony’s tablet.  Open on the display was what probably counted as a resume.

 

“This is…”

“I know!”

“She was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent for three days?  And you do realize we can’t perform our regular background check without a last name?”

“That’s why I figured I should check out her references.”

Pepper scrolls down to the bottom of the page.  At first, she can’t quite believe what she’s seeing.  She looks up at Tony to validate the rising hope she is desperately trying to quash to prevent from being hurt again.  However, Tony’s small nod tells her all she needs to know.  The little ball of hope is now morphing into something else.

“Well, I guess we have a phone call to make,” she replies coldly.

Pepper slips her shoes back on and stalks out of the office, intent on getting somewhere a little more private for the conversation that needs to happen.

Tony follows in her wake, “So… I’m going to take this as a ‘Yes’!”


End file.
